Brzydkie kaczątko i łabędzi chmara
by ayass
Summary: Pamiętałaś szalony trzepot skrzydeł, pogięte białe pióra i szkarłat płynącej krwi. I pamiętałaś jak łabędzie potrafią pięknie umierać.jednoczęściówka


**Dementi :** Nie jestem panią Rowling incognito. Przykro mi. Jakoś nie wyszło.

**Ostrzeżenia:** Uwaga proszę państwa, tu się mówi o czyjejś śmierci. Plus, jeśli ktoś jakimś cudem nie wie na przykład jak się kończy „Dziewczynka z zapałkami", to raczej powinien sobie darować lekturę.

**Uwagi tzw. odautorskie**: Poniższe opowiadanie zawdzięczamy, w kolejności chronologicznej, Frau Moszczyńskiej, która uparła się męczyć nas dziwnymi rzeczami typu „Czerwony kapturek w wersji na niemiecki język urzędowy", pewnemu serialowi, który miga u nas czasami na TVN7 jako „Tajemnice Smallville" i piosence o main sztetełe Bełz.

**#Brzydkie kaczątko i łabędzi chmara#**

**..................**

**.....................................**

„_Łagodny świt _

_w zwyczajnych dni rytm, _

_w niedziele bezpieczna _

_nad rzekę wycieczka _

_i w krzakach szept. _

_W kołysce gdzieś dzieciak zasypia, _

_a mama tak nuci mu: _

_Zaśnijże już _

_i oczka swe zmruż. _

_Są czarne, _

_a szkoda, ze nie są niebieskie. _

_Wolałabym..._

_Tak jakoś..."_

„Miasteczko Bełz", Agnieszka Osiecka

.....................................

....................

Gdy byłaś mała i matka czytała ci baśnie Andersena do poduszki, rozumiałaś wszystko zupełnie inaczej niż teraz. Gdy byłaś mała i drobna i sięgałaś matce najwyżej do połowy uda, świat był zupełnie inny, ale to normalna kolej rzeczy. Świat wciąż się zmienia. Przynajmniej ty tak myślisz.

Gdy byłaś mała, a twoja matka mniej zmęczona i bardziej cierpliwa, zasypiałaś wieczorami z głową pełną słów i śniły ci się najprawdziwsze baśnie. A gdy trochę podrosłaś i twoja matka przestała ci czytać do snu, zajęłaś się innymi historiami i innymi książkami i na jakiś czas całkowicie zapomniałaś o baśniach.

Byłaś bardzo rozsądnym dzieckiem, potem bardzo inteligentną i odpowiedzialną nastolatką, a w końcu opanowaną, racjonalnie myślącą osobą dorosłą.

Ale nim dorosłaś do swojej powagi, minęło wiele wieczorów podczas których twoja matka spokojnym głosem czytała ci o cudach i snach.

Nigdy nie przepadałaś za historią o dziewczynce z zapałkami _(Mamo! Ona umarła!) _ani za przygodami małej syrenki _(Mamo! Ona umarła! Znowu! Nie czytaj mi więcej takich rzeczy!)_. „Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu" wydawała ci się raczej niedorzeczna _(Jedno ziarnko grochu? A czy materace się tak same z siebie trzymają, nic się nie ześlizguje? Mamo, a jak wysoko był sufit?),_ a przygody Świniopasa pozbawione elementarnej logiki _(To po co on tam poszedł jak jej nie chciał za żonę? A co to jest „opowieść z tezą"? Mamo...)._ Ale w gruncie rzeczy to jednak lubiłaś je wszystkie, choć raczej byś się do tego nie przyznała, nawet wtedy gdy miałaś jeszcze lat osiem i mysie warkoczyki.

A najbardziej chyba lubiłaś słuchać o brzydkim kaczątku.

Na początku podobała ci idea dorastania do urody. Pomysł, że można stać się z brzydkiego, nieforemnego stworzenia piękną elegancką istotą wydawał ci się wprost genialny. Oczywiście wiedziałaś doskonale, że brzydkie kaczątko tak naprawdę nigdy nie było brzydkie, ale mimo to nie wdawałaś się w poważne dywagacje na ten temat, ponieważ, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, miałaś lat raczej niewiele i bardzo chciałaś wierzyć, że pewnego dnia obudzisz się ładna. Uważałaś wtedy jeszcze, że gdybyś tylko miała błękitne oczy jak Elisabeth, czarne, aksamitne loki jak Anne Marie, albo ślicznie wykrojone usteczka Christine, to życie z pewnością byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze. W pewnym sensie miałaś rację. W innym sensie całkowicie się myliłaś.

Nie zabrało ci dużo czasu zrozumienie, że tak naprawdę to „Brzydkie kaczątko" nie opowiada o urodzie lub jej braku. Byłaś w końcu niezwykle inteligentnym dzieckiem i przejrzałaś intencje autora jakieś dziesięć sekund po tym jak poznałaś znaczenie słowa „metafora". „Brzydkie kaczątku" było o tym, że czasami jest tak, że nigdzie się nie pasuje i myśli się, że jest się najgorszym na świecie. I o tym, ze to wszystko nie prawda, ponieważ każdy ma jakieś miejsce dla siebie, w którym jest się cudownym i wspaniałym. I nawet gdy nie czytałaś już baśni to czasami przychodziło ci do głowy, że jesteś tak trochę jak to brzydkie kaczątko, niedopasowana do tła. Zbyt odmienna od reszty. Ale nic to, myślałaś i unosiłaś głowę. Nic to, że byłaś zawsze zbyt poważna, zbyt bystra, zbyt nieśmiała, zbyt cicha, zbyt jakaś, by ktoś się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił. Wiedziałaś, że pewnego dnia to wszystko się zmieni i znajdziesz to jedno miejsce, które będzie tylko twoje. Zagłębienie w przestrzeni wielkości twojego ciała. I nic to, że jakaś część twojego ja, ta sama która uważała, że fizyka jest fascynującym przedmiotem, drwiła sobie z twoich przekonań.

Gdy poznałaś Henry'ego Grangera byłaś na pierwszym roku studiów i miałaś plany. Chciałaś skończyć studia, zostać dentystką, ponieważ dentysta to poważny zawód przynoszący dość pokaźne dochody. Chciałaś zarobić trochę pieniędzy i kupić mieszkanie. Chciałaś ciężko pracować i pewnego dnia kupić matce mały dom z ogrodem, albo przynajmniej odjąć jej trochę trosk. Bo nie mogłaś jej odjąć lat. Gdy poznałaś Henry'ego Grangera nie zakochałaś się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ogólnie nie zakochiwałaś się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Owszem, czasami widywałaś chłopców, mężczyzn, którzy ci się podobali, ale był to raczej czysto estetyczne wrażenie i nigdy nie spędzało ci snu z powiek. A Henry Granger nie był nawet specjalnie przystojny. Był za to całkiem miły i ciężko pracował. Zostaliście przyjaciółmi. A gdy skończyłaś studia całkiem naturalne było, że otworzycie razem gabinet w całkiem bogatej dzielnicy, bo przecież łatwiej było zaczynać we dwoje niż samemu, a ty zawsze byłaś praktyczna i rozsądna.

Gdy pewnego dnia Henry zaprosił cię do teatru na „Zimową opowieść" Szekspira, nikt nie musiała ci tłumaczyć co się za tym kryje, ani jak bardzo to wszystko zmieni. Zgodziłaś się, bo nie chciałaś na zawsze zostać sama, a Henry był dobrym człowiekiem i wspaniałym przyjacielem.

Rok później zostałaś jego żoną.

Dwa lata później, w środku przygotowywania obiadu na następny dzień i zerkając co jakiś czas za okno czy nie nadjeżdża samochód twojego męża, zrozumiałaś, że choć wcale tego nie planowałaś i wcale, ale to wcale się tego nie spodziewałaś, to udało ci się pokochać Henry'ego Grangera. Była to doprawdy miła niespodzianka.

Trzy i pół roku później dowiedziałaś się, ze jesteś w ciąży i leżałaś zwinięta w kłębek z głową opartą o ramię swojego męża w domu na przedmieściach i myślałaś, że ci się w życiu poszczęściło. To jest właśnie ta moja nisza, miejsce wycięte specjalnie dla mnie, przestrzeń skrojona na moją miarę, myślałaś. Sądziłaś, że jesteś brzydkim kaczątkiem, które wreszcie odnalazło łabędzie.

Wkrótce potem okazało się, że nie jesteś tak silna jak zawsze myślałaś i że twoje pierwsze z wielu dzieci będzie musiało być ostatnim. Przyjęłaś to ze spokojem. Nigdy nie byłaś zachłanna.

Dałaś jej na imię Hermiona, po bohaterce „Zimowej opowieści" Szekspira, ponieważ podobał ci się sposób w jaki to słowo łaskotało cię w język i dlatego, ze Henry lubił romantyczne gesty, a ty lubiłaś gdy był szczęśliwy. Na drugie imię dałaś jej Jane. Po tobie samej. Wieczorami, gdy wracałaś z pracy i opiekunka dawno już wyszła, czytałaś swojej córce baśnie Andersena.

Nie wiesz kiedy dokładnie po raz pierwszy przyszło ci do głowy, że całkowicie źle zinterpretowałaś swoją rolę w „Brzydkim kaczątku". Wiesz, że przemykało ci to przez głowę wielokrotnie. Prędka ulotna myśl, której nie miałaś siły gonić. Była przecież praca, dom, tysiące małych drobnostek wymagających twojej uwagi. Nie mogłaś przecież nieustannie rozmyślać nad sensem dziecinnych bajek.

Pamiętasz jednak dokładnie kiedy po raz pierwszy myśl ta skrystalizowała się wyraźnie w twojej głowie i zamiast kryć się jak dotąd, stanęła w miejscu i cierpliwie czekała, aż ja zauważysz. To było w czerwcu. Dwudziestego czwartego czerwca. W dniu kiedy sowa przyniosła list do Hermiony.

Wydawało ci się wtedy, że powinnaś być bardziej zdziwiona. Henry był. Zdziwiony, poruszony, zaszokowany. Niedowierzający. Ty zaś byłaś raczej spokojna. Od dawna wiedziałaś przecież, że twoja córka jest wyjątkowa. Pamiętałaś jak Hermiona w pięć minut znajdowała przedmioty, których wy szukaliście miesiącami. Pamiętałaś jak rzeczy tłukły się gdy była szczególnie wzburzona i naprawiały się gdy bardzo tego chciała. Nie uszło twojej uwadze, że wszystkie rośliny lepiej rosły w jej pokoju. W gruncie rzeczy spodziewałaś się czegoś takiego. Nie dokładnie takiego, bo nigdy by ci do głowy nie przyszło coś takiego jak Ministerstwo Magii, ale tym niemniej spodziewałaś się, że pewnego dnia stanie się coś dziwnego. Nie byłaś zbytnio zaszokowana. Byłaś tylko trochę smutna.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałaś sobie, że nigdy nie byłaś brzydkim kaczątkiem i nigdy nie stałaś się łabędziem. Zawsze byłaś normalną, przeciętną kaczką i od zawsze przeznaczona ci była rola kaczej mamy.

Wysłuchaliście z Henrym z uwagą wszystkiego co miał wam do powiedzenia wysłannik Ministerstwa i odbyliście długą naradę przy rodzinnym stole. I zdecydowaliście, że pozwolicie waszej córce pojechać do Hogwartu chociaż nie mieliście pewności czy to rozsądne i mimo, że uważałaś, że wysyłanie jedenastoletniego dziecka do szkoły z internatem na dziesięć miesięcy to barbarzyństwo.

Ale twoja córka chciała jechać. Wiedziałaś to od tej chwili gdy zabraliście ją na Ulicę Pokątną i jej oczy zrobiły się całe okrągłe i zachwycone, jakby nie było wspanialszego miejsca na ziemi. Więc stłumiłaś swoje obawy i starałaś się nie myśleć o nich za każdym razem gdy Harmiona przybiegała do ciebie ciągnąc za sobą grubą książkę by przekazać ci co znowu przeczytała w niej na temat swojej nowej szkoły.

W nocy, gdy Henry spał, wstawałaś i szłaś do pokoju swojej córki by stojąc nad jej łóżkiem martwić się do woli. Zastanawiałaś się czy mama kaczka czuwała też kiedyś nocą nad tym swoim brzydkim kaczątkiem, które było takie inne od wszystkich, i martwiła się co dalej będzie. Bo przecież musiała wiedzieć, musiała przeczuwać, że kaczka nie może wychować łabędzia. Zastanawiałaś się czy dasz radę. Hermiona zawsze była trochę inna, trochę oryginalna, ale z taką innością potrafiłaś sobie radzić, bo to była inność odziedziczona po tobie. Wiedziałaś co powiedzieć i jak pocieszyć i wiedziałaś jak to się skończy. Mogłaś głaskać ją po głowie i obiecywać, że pewnego dnia wszystko to minie. A co wiedziałaś o tym innym świecie? Nic, zupełnie nic.

Gdy Hermiona wyjechała, dom zrobił się za duży, zbyt czysty i o wiele za cichy. Gdy wracaliście do domu z pracy nikt nie biegł wam na spotkanie i nikt nie domagał się, żebyście z nim oglądali History Channel.

Listy przychodziły regularnie i często, ale z każdym listem robiło ci się coraz smutniej, bo coraz wyraźniej widać było, że Harmionie się tam podoba, w tym magicznym świecie po drugiej stronie lustra, i że będzie chciała tam wrócić w przyszłym roku i w następnym i w kolejnym i tak już zawsze.

Pewnego dnia Henry uniósł głowę znad gazety, spojrzał na ciebie łagodnie i zapytał czy wiesz, że tak naprawdę to nie ma już odwrotu? Bo jeśli Hermiona będzie się uczyć w tym magicznym świecie, to na pewno nie zdobędzie wykształcenia potrzebnego do życia w naszym. Henry nie zapytał cię czy rozumiesz, że wasza córka już nigdy naprawdę nie wróci, ale ty i tak wyczytałaś to z jego oczu.

Nie wiedziałaś co o tym myśleć. Wiedziałaś, że dzieci dorastają, znajdują sobie własne cele, własne sny i odchodzą do swoich własnych miejsc na ziemi. Byłaś na to przygotowana. A przynajmniej tak ci się wydawało. To czego nie przewidziałaś, nie mogłaś przewidzieć to fakt, że wszystko to potoczy się tak szybko. Że przyjdzie tak nagle, tak wcześnie. I że będziesz taka bezsilna.

Gdy zwrócono ci córkę po dziesięciu miesiącach była wyższa, ładniejsza, mądrzejsza i szczęśliwsza. Oddalona od ciebie o dziesięć długich miesięcy, o których tak naprawdę nie wiedziałaś zbyt wiele. Bogatsza o świadomość, że może bez was żyć. Gdy stałaś na peronie i patrzyłaś jak z pociągu wysypują się setki dzieci przez chwilę bałaś się, że jej nie poznasz. Gdy już ją dostrzegłaś, przez krótką sekundę naprawdę jej nie poznałaś. Nigdy dotąd nie wyglądała na tak zadowoloną. Nigdy nie wydawała się być tak na miejscu. Przez parę sekund nie widziałaś stacji, platformy, pociągu i dzieci, ale stado łabędzi kołyszących się na spokojnej tafli wody. Pomyślałaś o swoich szkolnych latach i o bolesnej tęsknocie za tym by gdzieś przynależeć. Wzięłaś Henry'ego za rękę i pomyślałaś: Więc niech tak będzie.

Gdy Hermiona wyjechała po raz drugi do Hogwartu, pojechałaś do domu swojej matki, zwinęłaś się w kłębek na jej łóżku i zaczęłaś płakać. Twoja matka głaskała cię po głowie i mówiła ci, że tak to już jest, że musisz pozwolić jej odejść. I że ona wróci, że dzieci zawsze wracają. Nigdy na zawsze, ale często na miesiąc, tydzień, dzień, godzinę i musisz nauczyć się żyć w taki sposób, żeby ci to wystarczało.

Pewnego dnia Henry zaproponował, żebyście zaczęli prenumerować _Proroka_. Pomyślałaś, że to dobry pomysł. Chciałaś wiedzieć jak najwięcej o tym „innym świecie", który zabierał ci dziecko. Większość artykułów nie miała dla was sensu. Zawierały zbyt dużo nieznanych słów, zbyt dużo dziwnych pojęć, obcych koncepcji. Zaczęliście odwiedzać ulicę Pokątną i kupować podręczniki. Gdy wracałaś zmęczona z pracy znajdowałaś swojego męża na kanapie, ze skupieniem wertującego podręcznik do Quidditch'a. Starałaś się nauczyć jak najwięcej, jak najwięcej zrozumieć. Nie chciałaś już nigdy oglądać tego wyrazu zniecierpliwienia w oczach swojej córki gdy po raz któryś z rzędu zadawałaś jej jakieś najwyraźniej banalne pytanie. Czasami budziłaś się w nocy pełną przemożnego lęku i wydawało ci się, że twoje dziecko cię już nie potrzebuje. Następnego dnia pisałaś listy do Hermiony i z bijącym sercem czekałaś na odpowiedź.

Twoja córka wracała do ciebie za każdym razem inna. Zaciskałaś ręce i starałaś się nie myśleć o tym jak ona dorasta z daleka od ciebie i jak najwyraźniej wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. Czasami wydawało ci się, że powinna za wami bardziej tęsknić. Potem jednak rozluźniałaś dłonie zmęczone zaciskaniem w pięści i tłumaczyłaś sobie, że jesteś niesprawiedliwa.

Starałaś się być spokojna.

W pewnym sensie twój błąd wynikał z nieznajomości reguł. Albo raczej z tego, że nie umiałaś wyciągać wniosków, bo przecież wszystkie fakty, wszystkie dane, cyfry, liczby i zdarzenia, były dostępne i nikt nie starał się ich przed tobą ukrywać. Zapomniałaś, że baśnie też mają swoje minusy; że istnieją niezliczone powody dla których lepiej jest być przeciętnym, szarym i nijakim. Smoki nie przychodzą po studentki medycyny. One szukają księżniczek.

Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ktoś mógłby chcieć zabić twoje dziecko.

Urodziłaś się 1953 roku. Osiem lat po zakończeniu wojny, która zmieniła świat. Ostatniej wielkiej wojny. Nigdy nie widziałaś walczących żołnierzy. Nie drżałaś ze strachu nasłuchując nocą odgłosu zbliżających kroków. Wspomnienia nie budziły cię w środku nocy i nie układały ci twarzy w przerażoną maskę. Twój świat był mały, spokojny i dość zwyczajny. Gdzieś tam daleko, na marginesie twojego życia, toczyły się jakieś walki, ale wszystkie one były właśnie gdzieś tam i kiedyś tam, nigdy na twoim progu i nigdy, przenigdy, u twych drzwi.

Zrozumiałaś co to wszystko oznacza zanim Hermiona sama odkryła czego pragnie. Gdy twoja czternastoletnia córka wróciła do domu by ukryć się w twoich ramionach i cicho pytać się wewnętrznej strony twojego rękawa jak to możliwe, że ludzie bywają tacy; zrozumiałaś, że oto przeszliście przez próg. Przekroczyliście linię rzeki i jesteście na drugim brzegu, gdzie wszystko jest nagle zupełnie i całkowicie na poważnie i gdzie noże mają ostre, zabójcze krawędzie.

Twoja córka chciała byś pozwoliła jej wrócić do świata gdzie chciano ją zabić.

Chciała, żebyś pozwoliła jej pójść na wojnę.

Gdy pierwszy raz to do ciebie dotarło, zaczęłaś się śmiać, bo przypomniało ci się jak żartowaliście sobie z Henry'm, że wojsko będzie przynajmniej jedną z tych nielicznych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, które ominą waszą córkę. Po głowie chodziły ci jakieś zdjęcia z Wietnamu czy Sudanu i skrawki czytanych kiedyś artykułów. Myślałaś, że trzeba było to wszystko zrobić inaczej. Wszystko bez wyjątku. Odesłać tę sowę. Zastrzelić. Obedrzeć z piór i papieru listowego i powiesić wypchaną nad kominkiem. Wychować to dziecko inaczej. By miała mniej odwagi. Mniej uczuć. By miała serce jak głaz i myśli egoistyczne do bólu. By żyła długo, sto lat i więcej. Bez końca. Gdzieś między tymi rozdartymi pragnieniami twój śmiech zamienił się w szloch.

Ale było już za późno. Przez prawie miesiąc kłóciłaś się, awanturowałaś i miotałaś, ale nic to nie zmieniło. To jest jej miejsce na ziemi, mówił ci twój mąż, jakbyś sama tego nie umiała dostrzec. Jakbyś nie wiedziała, że twoje dziecko zapuściło korzenie po tamtej stronie lustra. Ale musiałaś krzyczeć i musiałaś rozbijać naczynia o ściany, ponieważ inaczej rozpadłabyś się na kawałki.

Gdy skończyły się wakacje odprowadziliście swoje jedyne dziecko na dworzec i patrzyliście jak znika poza waszym zasięgiem. Nie mieliście innego wyjścia. Wiedzieliście co się dzieje z roślinami odciętymi od korzeni.

A potem nie stało się nic.

Przez dziesięć miesięcy czekałaś na grom z nieba. Na rozdarte kotary i apokalipsę. Nie stało się nic takiego. Była za to nauka i egzaminy i gdy omijałaś wzrokiem nazwy przedmiotów na świadectwie swojej córki, to prawie wierzyłaś, że wszystko jest normalnie, w porządku i dokładnie tak jak powinno być.

Jakiś czas później listy twojego dziecka zaczęły być uboższe w Harry'ego i bogatsze w Rona i wiedziałaś, że coś się zbliża.

Ron Weasley cię zaskoczył. Jeszcze jedna ruda głowa w rudym tłumie. Nie zwracałaś na niego większej uwagi. Ale gdy Harmiona przyprowadziła go do domu i przedstawiła tobie i Henry'emu głosem zupełnie niepewnym i jakby trochę przestraszonym, odkryłaś, że ten niepozorny chłopak pasuje do twojej córki jakby był wycięty na jej miarę. Coś między nimi składało się idealnie i gładko i nie pozwalało ci wspominać o tym, że osiemnaście lat to jest strasznie mało i pytać Hermiony czy jest pewna, że wie co robi.

Gdy po raz kolejny połykałaś słowa, które cisnęły ci się uparcie na usta, zastanawiałaś się czemu nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, że bycie matką polega na wiecznej walce z własnym zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Więc poznałaś jego rodzinę i przyjaciół ich obojga i całą tą magiczną zgraję i czułaś się tak strasznie nie na miejscu, jak jakiś intruz lub niedogodność, którą po prostu trzeba znosić. Trzymałaś rękę swojego męża tak mocno, że w domu musiałaś go przeprosić za zadrapania.

Artur Weasley budził w tobie niepokój tą swoją dziwaczną fascynacją elektroniką i sprawiał czasem, ze czułaś się jak zwierzę w zoo, oglądana ze wszystkich stron świata. Molly Weasley była za to jak postać wycięta z kart książki. „Idealna matka". Odporna na zmęczenie i pełna po brzegi miłości macierzyńskiej w jej najczystszej postaci. Nie posiadająca zawodowych ambicji i całkowicie szczęśliwa gotując nieustannie dla swojej licznej rodziny. A może źle to wszystko odczytywałaś. Przecież nie miałaś pewności jak dokładnie objawiają się ambicje zawodowe w tym nieszczęsnym magicznym świecie. W końcu to całkiem obca kultura. Nie mogłaś jednak przestać spoglądać na Molly Weasley z mieszaniną konsternacji i zagubienia i zastanawiałaś się co masz teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić i jak możesz grać matkę w obliczu tego ideału ucieleśnionego. Henry wyciągał wtedy do ciebie dłoń i brał twoje ręce w swoje i pozwalał im grzać się w swoim cieple i robiło ci się lepiej.

Nie wspomniałaś o tym wszystkim ani słowem. Nie musiałaś lubić tych ludzi. Oni nie byli z twojego gatunku. Zwykła kaczka nigdy nie poczuje się pewnie wśród stada łabędzi. Ważne było tylko to, że twoja córka wyglądała jak anioł w swojej kremowej sukni i że uśmiechała się tak promieniście, że zapierało dech w piersiach.

Skupiłaś się na myśleniu o licznych rudowłosych wnukach.

Rozgrywka rozpoczęła się, zgodnie ze wszelkimi regułami gry, w momencie gdy wszyscy uwierzyli, że są bezpieczni i przestali oglądać się za siebie. A gdy już się rozpoczęła, to wybuchła z taką siłą, jakby ktoś chciał wynagrodzić sobie te długie miesiące oczekiwania i ludzie ginęli tak prędko, tak strasznie przypadkowo, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że przeciwnik ma jakiś sensowny plan działania.

Zastanawiałaś się jak to się stało, że stałaś się taka bezużyteczna i rozmyślałaś nad tym czy zawsze tak było. Pamiętałaś dokładnie jak kiedyś byłaś tą osobą, do której wszyscy przychodzili po radę gdy coś się nie układało. Pamiętałaś jak prosili cię o pomoc i mówili: Ty na pewno sobie z tym poradzisz. Pamiętałaś to wszystko i w żaden sposób nie umiałaś tego pogodzić z obrazem swojej ubranej na czarno córki stojącej samotnie na cmentarzu i wpatrującej się w ziemie jakby chciała w niej wydrzeć odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania, wobec których ty byłaś bezradna.

Czekałaś.

Gdy w twoim gabinecie ustawiała się kolejka pacjentów. Gdy spotykałaś się z przyjaciółką w kawiarni i usiłowałaś prowadzić sensowną rozmowę i nie rozkładać szarlotki na tysiące małych kawałeczków. Gdy stałaś w kolejce w sklepie i w korku na ulicy. Gdy zamykałaś oczy przed snem i kładłaś głowę przy ramieniu męża. Gdy budziłaś się rano i słońce świeciło przez okiennice tak podle radosne i złociste. Gdy telewizja nadawała przemówienie premiera i gdy siedzieliście z mężem przed telewizorem i wpatrywaliście się uparcie w ekran niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Bardzo, ale to bardzo starałaś się nie myśleć o tym, na co czekasz. A mimo to czasami, gdy dopadało cię zmęczenie i świat wydawał się być zbyt okrutny by na nim żyć, pod powiekami przemykały ci wspomnienia.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, widziałaś jak jacyś ludzie w parku zabijają łabędzie. Nie pamiętałaś dlaczego i kiedy to się stało. Nie byłaś nawet do końca pewna czy widziałaś to na własne oczy czy może ktoś ci o tym opowiadał. Zawsze miałaś wybujałą wyobraźnie. Mimo wszystko, choć wspomnienie nie było zakorzenione w jakimś specyficznym miejscu lub czasie, pamiętałaś je z niezwykłą, ostrą jak brzytwa, dokładnością. Gdy obraz ten stawał ci przed oczami pamiętałaś przerażenie i chorą, instynktowną fascynację. Pamiętałaś szalony trzepot skrzydeł, pogięte białe pióra i szkarłat płynącej krwi. Pamiętałaś jak łabędzie potrafią pięknie umierać.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy niebo zrobiło się już granatowe, ale jeszcze nie dotknęła go czerń, a zachodzące słońce pokolorowało chmury w abstrakcyjne, nierealne kolory, wyjrzałaś na sekundę prze okno i zobaczyłaś jak Harry Potter powoli zbliża się do twojego domu. Bez czarodziejskich szat, różdżki czy miotły. W wytartych dżinsach i szarej koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Ze strasznie zmęczonymi oczami.

Twój świat zawalił się, umarł i rozpadł, a ty nawet tego jeszcze nie czułaś. Twoje myśli rozbiegły się chaotycznie we wszystkich kierunkach. Wiedziałaś, że gdy otworzysz Harry'emu drzwi to będziesz musiała zadzwonić do Henry'ego i powiedzieć mu, że wasza córka nie żyje. Będziesz musiała zadzwonić do swojej starej, kruchej matki i starać się być dzielną. Będziesz musiała iść przez życie ze świadomością, że nie zostanie po tobie nic. Patrzyłaś jak czarnowłosy chłopiec, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, zbliża się do twoich drzwi.

Miałaś mieć wiele dzieci. Dwóch chłopców i trzy dziewczynki. Ale nie obraziłabyś się gdyby konfiguracja wypadła jakaś inna.

Urodziłaś jedno dziecko. Pierwsze i ostatnie.

Miałaś patrzeć jak dorasta. Wybierać jej szkoły. Urządzać urodziny w ogrodzie. Chodzić z nią na zakupy. Wyprawić ją na uniwersytet. Patrzeć jak urządza sobie życie.

Patrzyłaś jak odchodzi i powraca, wciągnięta na dobre w zupełnie inna orbitę.

Miałaś mieć miłego, porządnego zięcia i wnuki, które mogłabyś rozpieszczać do woli. Miałaś się nimi opiekować gdy ich rodzice chcieliby odpocząć.

Oglądałaś żałobę w oczach swojej małej dziewczynki i będziesz musiała przeżyć jej śmierć.

Usłyszałaś dzwonek do drzwi i powoli ruszyłaś w stronę wejścia. Klamka była zimna i gładka pod twoją ręką. Drzwi ciężkie i mocne. Oczy tego chłopca puste i zrozpaczone dokładnie tak jak twoje.

Otworzyłaś ramiona i objęłaś go mocno. Z całych sił.

Nie wiedziałaś dlaczego to robisz. To pisklę nie było nawet twoje.

**#Koniec#**

Proszę się czuć upoważnionym do wysyłania w moim kierunku wiadomości treści jaka się żywnie podoba. Nie gryzę. Odpowiadam też na wszelkie głupie i nie tak znowu głupie pytania. Czasem gdy jestem w szczególnie dobrym nastroju, odpowiadam też na te mądre ;)


End file.
